


Wake Me Up

by ThatDayWeWillMeet



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDayWeWillMeet/pseuds/ThatDayWeWillMeet
Summary: Hope continues to battle with everything she has lost and been through in her short existence.  Landon Kirby comes along and begins to blast every wall she has built up.  Will Hope survive the eventual tidal wave of her life?  Will Landon finally experience happiness?  This story will follow multiple characters and will maintain the spirit of canon but will diverge.  Different POV's will be used.  Emphasis on Hope and Landon's relationship but will have other characters and relationships in it!  Will be a multiple chapter work.Thank YOU for reading!  Any and all suggestions and comments are accepted with gratitude.





	1. The Beginning

Hope.

I’ve never understood why any one has ever thought that they can get through whatever life throws at them. I admire their naivety and perhaps those who consider they can make it through life are the ones who have so little to lose. I suppose one day the losses and those things that just tear your soul apart eventually just make you…..numb. Frozen. Stopped in a time where nothing moves forward and heaven knows you can’t move backwards. I never understood just how much grief and loss can cut through ever fiber of my being but here I am, an entire family gone in what felt like a blink of an eye. One devastating magical entity later and here I am, an orphan. Throw that in with the fact that I’m a tri-brid of the supernatural, things get complicated. But you already knew that. What you don’t know is how I went from the depths of despair to the highest of hope. Ironic, isn’t it? How my own name is what eventually saved me. That hope? It comes in the form of an awkward, similarly broken, lanky boy named Landon. But perhaps, I should first start at the beginning.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The suns rays are filtering through the blinds to what seems like another beautiful day. But, looks are always deceiving. Every day I try to just feel something. Something to crack through the ice that surrounds and holds my soul. But it doesn’t happen.

Sighing, I turn to my other side and take a glance at the last family photo I will ever have. This has become somewhat of a ritual, wake up and immediately look at everything I’ve lost. Today is just like every day before it. The heaviness seeps into every aspect of the day.

Feeling like I’m walking through a dense fog, I barely register that our headmaster, Alaric Saltzman, is currently trying to talk to me. For those of you that don’t know, Dr. Saltzman is pretty bad-ass, beating the supernatural world into submission for longer than I’ve been alive. He tries so hard and I would appreciate it, if I could feel anything at all. Like I said, I’m kind of just running on basic survival at this point.

“Hope, Earth to Hope?” I faintly register a hand waving in my face.

“Hmm?”

“Everything alright? You seem spacey, even more than usual.”

“I’m okay. Do you need me?” Finally making eye contact.

“Yes, actually. We have a mission. A werewolf who is going to have quite an interesting interaction with the catholic church.”

“Sure, when?”

“Meet me at the truck in 20.” Dr. Saltzman is already turning and walking down the hallway. There’s something to be said about being able to just lose yourself in anything that’s happening. Almost an art. I didn’t have to respond because he already knows that I’ll go.

It takes me all of five minutes to get ready, I already have a go back packed. Like I said, an art.

“Ready?” Dr. Saltzman jumps at my voice. Another thing, I’ve all but mastered the ability to go unnoticed. It helps to get through the day.

“Jesus, Hope. What did I say about sneaking up on me?”

“Jesus has nothing to do with this. Lets go” The door closes. The windows down and the warm summer air filters in. The distinct smell of lavender from the witch garden gently fills the truck.

“So, how are you?” Ever the concerned parent figure, Alaric asks while attempting to slyly look out the corned of his eye. Not wanting to meet his gaze, I look out at the passing trees.

“Fine.”

“Hope, you know I’ve known you for over a decade now. I can tell when something is wrong.” Take your pick.

“No, I’m just tired. Studying has been taking it out of me.” Sticking with academia is always a surefire way to redirect him.

“Hope, the semester just started.” Shit. There goes that deflection.

“Well, you know me. Always studying.”

“Okay, fine. If you want to close off that’s okay too. You know where I am if you need to talk.”

That gets my attention. Although I hate everything, Dr. Saltzman is there for me when I need him despite everything. So, “Yes, I know. Thank you.”  
Turning right onto a street aptly named “Redemption Avenue” a tall gothic style church comes into view.  
“St. Ignatius Catholic Church.” I read out loud without realizing it.

“Yep, We’re here.”

As most of you already know, we go in magic blazing and witness a priest attempting to exorcise a werewolf who has very much in the middle of a transition. As the foster parents and priest were taken care of, Dr. S and I hurried and got the chains ready to keep, whose name I would find out later to be Rafael, safe. Oh, and this is where Landon and I re-meet. The first meeting is a story for another day. What is important is that this is the first domino to fall that leads to the cracking of the dam that is keeping everything locked away. Little did I know just how much would change with the fates decision to cross our paths again.  
The gate slowly screeches open, I’ll have to remind Dr. S to grease the motor again. The truck is filled now, with both Landon and Rafael coming back to the Salvatore School with us. This is where the story gets very interesting.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright Landon, this is ‘MG.’” Gesturing to the ever-incredible presence that is MG, MG slowly approaches Landon.

“Hey Landon, I wish we could have met on better circumstances, but I need you to look me in the eyes for a moment.” Seeing the fear in Landon’s eyes almost broke me right then and there but it’s always better that people like him get the chance to be safe and away from me, the ultimate harbinger of death and destruction.

“Landon, everything is okay. Rafael is going to be okay. All you need to know is that Rafael has found a home where he can be safe and loved.” MG really knows how to add on the extra aspect to help them get through it.

Waiting for the inevitable repeating of what MG said, I was surprised when I heard, “What do you mean ‘all I have to know?’” “What is going on?” “Why are you staring at me?”  
Every question leads us closer to the realization that Landon can’t be controlled by compulsion. Oh. This isn’t good.

“MG, did you do something wrong?”

“Of course not! This is like, the easiest vampire trick in the book.” MG pleads out, eyes wide.

“MG, if you would please.” Dr. Saltzman gives MG a look as the vampire speeds across the room grabbing Landon and as gently as he can, making him pass out.

As Landon was slowly let down to the ground, I could feel the splinters start. The ice that has built up slowly starting to crack.

As Landon was taken down to the transition chamber, I slowly made my way back up to my room. Slowly but with an immense sense of urgency. I could feel it disappearing. I needed to build it back up before it was too late. Opening the door with a simple spell before I even reached it, I walked in as it closed behind me. Quickly making my way to my bookshelf, I pulled out the ever-familiar leather-bound tome that I have worn down with use. As I set the book down on the floor, it opened to the exact page I needed. I gathered the necessary ingredients without ever having to truly think about them. This spell has become second nature to me. I began to recite the words:

What is bound must stay

What has started will continue

Bring forth the darkness

To numb that which cannot be felt.

Feeling the icy presence blast through my veins making them as cold and dark as the abyss, I embraced the familiar darkness that has become my life. Just as quickly as the splinters started, the ice was covered again. Again, I thrust myself into the numb existence that lets me live without feeling.  
As the darkness crept through my veins, I slowly felt myself slipping into another dreamless sleep.


	2. When the darkness comes

Landon.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Jumping up, I immediately register my heart pounding in my chest.  I feel the ever-visceral poison of the one emotion that has the power to destroy everything; fear.  Taking in my surroundings, I see bars going from the floor to the ceiling and that fear in an instant, triples.  I can’t take being trapped.  My mind starts to spiral out of control and I slowly feel my grip on reality disappearing.  Closing my eyes, I dig deep and try to think about anything happy….which takes a depressing amount of time, I must admit.  I slowly start to feel the tingling in my arms and legs go away, the fight or flight response slowly dissipating.  The only happy memories in recent years starts to form in my minds-eye.

_Me first meeting Rafael at my new foster-parents house.  The times spent together.  Being inseparable.  Rafe protecting me from everything.  The breakfasts’ on Sunday mornings with cartoons like we were 10.  Having someone I can fully rely on.  The time we snuck out to go to a party and Rafe got so drunk he fell into our neighbors bushes and passed out._

The next memory was one that was dripping with a very specific emotion.

_Looking into Hope’s eyes as we danced under the starlight.  Hope slowly moving closer, maybe just to get some body heat on the chilly night or perhaps…._

It’s right around there that I usually try to stop over analyzing the dance…again.  But it works.  I feel my heart rate slow to normal as I am able to fully take in my surroundings.  Bars from floor to ceiling, a very crude bed, and a sink in the corner.  The one thing that really grabs my attention are the claw marks in the brick that are deep…really deep. 

“What the hell was kept in here, Wolverine?”

“Not exactly.”  I immediately spun around, hyper-aware of the voice.  Meeting her eyes, it was as if every ounce of trying to calm my heart went out the window, or well the bars. 

“Hope..”  I managed to whisper out.

A small smirk makes its way across Hope’s incredible lips.  Which, between us I didn’t think or say.  Regardless, my heart skipped a beat.

“You have to get me out of here, I don’t do well in captivity.”  I pleaded.  Real smooth Landon.

“I can’t just yet.  You’re not a prisoner Landon, this is just for your safety.”  She took a seat on the ground and I followed suit, looking at her through the bars.  I find a rock on the ground and pick it up, something to focus my energy on. 

“Sure feels like I’m a prisoner.”  Slowly, I reached through the bars hoping to get something of reassurance.  Sadly, it completed nothing.

As hope stood up, backing away from my touch, “Landon, I promise you’re not.  It’s just, there’s a lot here you don’t understand and what you don’t understand could kill you or worse.”

“I have to say, right now I don’t feel like much worse could happen.”  As I turned away from her.

“Landon..”  Such a defeated voice.  I turned and when I finally put aside my situation and really looked at her, I noticed a lot.  How dark her eyes have gotten, How big the shadows under her eyes, how she hunches herself as if to defend herself from everything.  Before I could say another word, she left.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hear steps coming down the hallway.  What I register next is a man, Dr. Saltzman he said his name was, standing at the door. 

“Mr. Kirby, if you would please,”  As he talks he brings out a set of keys and unlocks the cell door.  Not wasting any time, I snapped out of the bed and followed Dr. Saltzman down the hallway.

“So, where are you taking me now?”  I asked tentatively, expecting the worst as it usually is the right guess.

“To talk in my office, I find these chambers really depressing, wouldn’t you say?”  As he turned slightly towards me, smirking.  I am still waiting for the shoe to drop.

“To talk about what?”  At this point, my mind has conjured up probably 1,000 different bad scenarios that all end with the usual result, me being miserable.

“You’ll see.”  Oh yeah, that response definitely calms my mind.

“Dr. Saltzman, with all due respect I’m kind of freaking out here so if you could just let me know so I can start to prepare myself?”

We both immediately stop walking.  He looks at me and says, “Landon, It wasn’t my intention to freak you out.  Basically we have a problem, you’re not supernatural and yet you can’t be compelled.  We need to determine what is going on for the safety of everyone involved.  My ultimate priority is the safety and secrecy of the supernaturals that call this school home.  Therefore, if you would follow me into my office, we can discuss our options.”  As he finishes, he gestures towards the hallway. 

Realizing we are back up in the main level, I start to let myself really take in the school.  I see a group of kids in the corner playing what appears to be chess, a group of older students maybe around my age huddled around an ancient looking book, and outside a large crowd of students appearing to play…no way, quidditch?

Feeling the edges of darkness starting to creep into my vision, I took a deep breath and kept following Dr. Saltzman into his office.

“Please, take a seat.  Like I said in the hallway, we have an issue here.  For the safety of the students, I have but no choice to,”  here it comes, the other shoe.. “to let you stay until we can fully understand what is happening.”  Wait, what?

“Wait, what? Let me stay? Just yesterday you were trying to erase my memory and was going to send me on my merry way back into my miserable existence, what changed?”

“Well, the fact you can’t be compelled and there’s no vervain in your blood, we did check by the way sorry about that,” as he finished that thought, I became slightly aware of a small cut on my finger.  Charming.  “We have decided that you are not what you seem to be and as such, seem to have some form of supernatural abilities.  Thus, you fit the criteria to remain.  Welcome to the Salvatore School, Mr. Kirby.”

Once he’s done speaking, I slowly feel the one emotion I have always tried to keep away because of how damaging it can be; hope.  And yet, I began to feel it blossom as if it was a lotus flower pushing through the mud.  “I get to stay?”  I faintly registered I was standing at this point.  Feeling the happiness spread, I also register the door opening and when I turned it was her.  Hope.

“Hope! I get to stay!” I started across the room towards her but immediately stopped.  I felt a weird, almost cold sensation radiating from Hope.  When I looked at her, I saw that her already dark eyes seemed even darker, as if there was nothing behind them.  I reached out and as Hope tried to slip away, I briefly touched her skin.  Flashes of darkness, screaming, death, agony, and despair overwhelmed me as darkness overtook my vision with my last sight that of a single tear falling.


	3. Dreaming of you

Hope.

_Screaming, a horrendous scream that makes one think of a wounded animal or devastation so horrible that the screaming is the final sign of a soul before its destruction._

Its as if I’m floating above myself, watching what is happening.  I feel the scream in my throat but I don’t hear the sound, almost as if I was waking up from a dream and the scream was…stuck.  But looking down at myself, I see what I’ve finally become; nothing.  It’s in this….between space…where I can finally see myself as others see me, I can see the brokenness in my hunched body, the defeat in my eyes, and the destruction of my own soul.  I try to struggle to stay in this between space as long as possible because I’m beyond afraid of what I’m going to feel once I rejoin my body.  But, the fight eventually stops and I can do nothing as I’m pulled back….

_“Hope!  Someone, go get the twins.  Hope, stay with me, you’re safe, you’re okay, GO GET THEM NOW!”_

_“Daddy? Dad?”_ in unison, _What’s going on?” Josie’s voice dripping with concern.  “What happened to Hope?”  Everyone has to shout because of Hope’s screaming._

_“Josie, give me your hand.”  Lizzie yells out.  “Repeat after me, okay?”  Lizzie looks at her sister to make sure Josie understands._

_“Dolor subsisto fiat,_

_tantus erat dolor,_

_sit amor,_

_Deus animam meam, ut hic_

_pauperes aequali pensu praegravantur.”_

_The incantation has to be repeated 3 times, each with more strength and emotion than before until the screaming finally stops.  Hope is laying on the ground, tears still fresh on her cheek.  The spell took almost everything out of Lizzie and Josie, as they both started to fall their own hero, Dr. Saltzman, caught them both._

_“Alright, it’s time to get some rest.”  Dr. Saltzman says, as he takes turns taking the twins to the couch.  He brings a washcloth and gently wipes their foreheads._

_“What on earth was that?”  Dr. Saltzman thinks out loud and briefly startles when he hears a voice._

“Make it stop, please, make it stop.”  I plead out, feeling each word scrape through my throat as if they were daggers.  I try to raise my head but the pain is too much, I crash back to the ground and faintly see a pair of boots walking towards me.  Then, the darkness comes again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“When is she going to wake up?”  Landon asks, fear threading his question._

_“I’m not sure, Landon, what Hope went through was…tremendous to say the least.  Blocking her trauma and emotions with a spell was like trying to dam a tsunami, eventually it was going to break.  But why it broke with your touch is another question we need to be talking about.”_

_“I-I-I Don’t know.  I have no idea what happened.  The last thing I remember was being excited to tell hope that I get to stay, I don’t even remember touching her and I don’t remember any of this.”  Landon empathetically gestures to Hope sleeping.  Landon immediately turns back to look at Hope.  He hasn’t left her side since he woke up, even sleeping in the chair beside her bed._

_“Well, Landon, for right now we are going to focus on Hope but eventually we are going to have to figure out_ what _you are.”  Dr. Saltzman stands and leaves the room, looking back at Hope one last time before walking down the hallway._

_“Hope, I don’t know if you can hear me but please wake up.  Please come back.  I can’t be the reason you’re in this much pain, I don’t know what I would do.  Please.  Ple-“_

“ease, come back Hope.”  It almost sounds as if the voice is being shouted miles away.  Opening my eyes feels like they are tearing open, so resort to just trying to hear what is going on.

“Hope? Come back.”  Landon’s voice, definitely Landon.  He has this way to his voice, as if each word encompasses all emotion he is feeling.  I turn to the voice and finally have the will to open my eyes.  Finally focusing, I see Landon and he looks….terrible. 

“Have you, Have you even slept?”  Each word feels like my throat is tearing open.

“Hope? HOPE!”  I wasn’t ready for Landon’s reaction and before I knew it, he was pulling me towards him.  Normally, I would try to push him away but that’s what kind of got me here to begin with.  I settle against his shoulder as his arms wrap around me.

“What happened? Are you okay? Did I hurt you? What is going on?”  Landon rapid fires the questions out.  My brain is slowly trying to process everything that is being asked.

“Landon, you didn’t, didn’t do this to me.” I cough out.  “Is there any water?”

Landon immediately stands up and grabs the bottle of water sitting on my dresser.  He comes right back and sits down next to me while I struggle to pull myself up. 

“Here, let me help you,” I feel Landon’s hands meet mine as he helps get me up.  When I’m finally sitting against the headrest, I take the bottle of water as if it was life itself and take a large drink.  When I’m finally able to speak normally, I ask “How did you do that, by the way?”

“Do what?”

“Erase my spell.  Not only did you take the spell away but you destroyed any trace of it.  How?”

“I don’t know.  I don’t have any powers, Hope.  I have no idea how that happened.  Wait, what spell?”  Landon turned back towards me and looked me in the eyes.  Oh.  He didn’t know.

“Well, I’ve been using a spell to take away all of my pain, to make me…numb.  I don’t want to deal with everything and I really don’t want to talk about it right now.”  I feel the anger, despair, sadness, hate, fear, every single emotion that I’ve taken away for over a year.

“Hey, hey.  I’m sorry.  We don’t have to talk about anything.  How about I talk and you listen?”  Landon fills me in on everything that’s happened in the past 3 days, coincidentally how long I’ve been out.  I let his voice overtake everything as I try to understand what happened.

_“Oh, little wolf.  My dear Hope.  You can’t run from this.  You can’t push down everything that you’ve been through and hope it will go away.  Your emotions and feelings are what make you, you.  Take it from me, for centuries I shut myself off from feeling anything but hatred and malice in my heart.  Little wolf, if you try to run away from everything, it will catch up to you.”_

“Dad?”  I woke up, not remembering when I fell asleep.  I look around and see Landon sleeping in the chair in the corner, snoring cutely.  Feeling my heart start to slow from the dream, the realization hits me like a truck.  That was the first time I’ve dreamt about my Dad since…..well since he sacrificed himself for me. 

I picked up my journal and wrote down every part of the dream, making sure that I will never forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the translation for the Latin spell:  
> “Let the pain stop, let the agony cease, may this poor soul find peace.”


End file.
